


Turning Tables

by whydoiwritethesethings



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Age Play, Brahms and wilhelm act older, Brahms/Greta, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humiliation, In the sense of control, Kidnapping, M/M, Punishment, Situational Humiliation, Stockholm Syndrome, Tags to be added, Verbal Humiliation, Wilhem/Malcolm, controlling Brahms, controlling Wilhelm, malcolm and greta are living dolls, maybe..., more like age regression, sorry I'm not sure where I'm going with this, tables turn, there will be more than one chapter!, they're babied, uMMMmm, well kind of age play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whydoiwritethesethings/pseuds/whydoiwritethesethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after Greta's ex gets killed and Malcolm is knocked unconscious. I'm really bad at summaries which I find ironic considering I won't read a story unless it has a good summary. Just give this story a chance and please please please give me feedback. Okey dokey here we go!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"GRETA!" I still hear the screaming as I'm running down the cobblestone path to the giant gate. I try to speed up in order to get to my destination faster. Hope blossoms in my heart as the gate comes into view. 'This is it I'm almost there! I can go to the police station and come back to help Malcolm,' I think to myself. Pushing aside the fact that town was miles away and my adrenaline was running low allowing exhaustion to slowly creep in. The vivid image of Malcolm being slammed to the ground, becoming unconscious shortly after suddenly haunting me.

As I draw nearer I realize in horror that there is someone standing by the gate, casually leaning against the metal hinges. 'Brahms? No! That's impossible. There's no way he could have gotten to the gate faster than me even with a secret passage way!' I stop dead in my tracks, not wanting to get any closer to that monster. Thoughts racing I try to consider my options, he is twice as big as me, making me feel like a small child rather than the grown adult I am. He was still wearing his ominous porcelain mask, but I soon realize he was wearing different clothing, and along with those different clothes, a lack of blood stains. I couldn't remember what Brahms had been wearing specifically but it certainly wasn't a black t-shirt with black pants and boots.

We stay still, staring at each other for what seems like a life time, me terrified whereas Brahms was just analyzing me. Suddenly he makes his move, it is was unreal how fast he is, one minute he was leaning against the gate and the next he was barely a foot in front of me. Before I have time to register what was happening he lifts me up as though I am nothing and put me over one of his broad shoulders. He then begins to make his way back to the mansion with me screeching blue murder and slamming my small fists against his back.

Once at the mansion he goes through the front door and calmly makes his way up the stairs and into the guest bedroom I was staying in. He sits on the bed and lifts me off his shoulder, trying to hold me newborn style. I ma having none of it, "LET ME GO YOU SICK F#%$ING FREAK!" I shriek.

He looks down at me and says in a strangely soothing voice, "Hush now Greta, Brahms will be here soon."

This throws me off guard and I slowly stop struggling and ask in a raspy overused voice, "Who are you?" He just stares down at me and says nothing.

Brahms chooses that moment to walk through the door with Malcolm in tow. "Malcolm!" I say in relief. 'He's conscious again, thank god. Maybe if we could get them to leave us we coul- Wait, why is he holding onto Brahms like that?' I am just realizing that Brahms was holding him like you would a young toddler. He has Malcolm on one hip with his hands under Malcolm's butt for support, with Malcolm's arms wrapped around his neck and face buried into it. The strangest part is that I could hear gentle sniffles every now and then as if he had been crying and was now seeking comfort from the larger male.

"Malcolm," The man holding me says with stern authority and all of the gentleness from before gone. Malcolm gives a little hiccup, but doesn't speak though it is clear he heard him. "You've been a very bad boy today little one." The chilling voice comes again, "What do you have to say for yourself?" Everything was silent for a minute, the only thing that could be heard were the breaths of the men and Malcolm's little hiccup-like cries.

Finally, Malcolm lifts his head off of Brahms's neck and looks at the other masked man, "m'sowwy Wilhelm. I jus' wanted to help Gweta." 'Wilhelm? So, that's his name,' I think as I stare in both shock and disgust at the situation at hand. Wilhelm is silent once more as though he is contemplating what to do.

"Castor oil and nappy tonight, baby. Then in the morning I'll decide the rest of your punishment."

Malcolm sobs and hiccups get stronger and on a shaky breath he says, "Ok."

The next time Wilhelm speaks his voice is much softer and more nurturing, "Good night, baby boy." Then Brahms takes him away. He looks down at me and says, "Bedtime for you too, we'll let you sleep in the bed one last night, but we will be watching," as he takes off my shoes and tucks me in. He then walks to the door and as he turns off the light he turns toward me and says, "Sleep well, little Greta," and with that he was gone. Heeding his warning I choose to fall into a confused dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Malcolm's POV  
I consider creating a big fuss when Brahms pulls the castor oil out of the kitchen cabinet, pouring three tablespoons worth and mixing it into my warm milk, but I am just too tired to do so. All I want to do now is go to sleep. I felt miserable. I had failed Greta and myself. When Greta first showed up at the house I realized I needed to help her get out. I managed to slip out of my playroom when I was in decent looking clothing and convinced her that I was the grocery boy. Both Wilhelm and Brahms had been very angry about this, especially since I had told her that I came by once a week forcing them to let me show myself to her so she wouldn't worry and try to leave or inform the police. 

I am snapped out of my thoughts when Brahms picks me up, carrying me to my room where I have a big rocking chair, a toy chest, a closet, book shelf, and to my embarrassment, a crib with a mobile dangling over the center. Brahms settles into the chair, putting me on his lap with my head resting on his chest and sticks the rubber nipple of the bottle into my mouth. With a small whine I began to suckle, my face turning a shade of pink. 

Once I am done with the bottle, Brahms proceeds to give my back a careful but firm pat and I let out a small burp. With a small child-like giggle and a mumbled, "Good boy," he picks me up and walks over to the crib carefully placing me inside on my stomach. Covering me with a dark blue blanket with stars on it. I squirm a little feeling the discomfort of my full stomach having to put up with the pressure of my body weight, and the overplush diaper he had put on me before preparing the milk. Usually they only make me wear pull-ups and sometimes even real underwear, but that's only when I'm what they call a 'very good boy.' 

I hear footsteps coming towards me and feel a hand begin to rub my back in gentle circles. "Wilhelm," I whimper.

"Shhh, baby boy go to sleep now. When you wake up your tummy ache will be all better," he says in a deep soothing voice. The music of the mobile begins to play, it is soft, gentle, and very soothing. Slowly but surely my eyes grow heavier until sleep overtakes me.


	3. Chapter 3

Brahms opened his eyes and turned his head toward the chiming alarm clock. He lazily reached over and hit the off button ceasing all noise once more. He sat up and stretched looking over at his brother, who lay there staring at him. After a moment Wilhelm turned from his gaze to the clock, it read 6:25 am just enough time for them to shower and dress before 7. He gave a big yawn, not that anyone looking would have been able to tell since they slept in their masks, and stretched. With a tired grunt he got himself out of their shared king sized bed and they began to prepare for the day.

Brahms entered the room Greta was staying in with a outfit and hairbrush in tow. He looked over at the bed to find Greta curled up under her sheets breathing gently. When he began to walk closer he saw how her body tensed when she heard his footsteps and she uncovered her face and looked up. Greta glared at Brahms her eyes slightly red and puffy from crying a little while before, she pulled the covers tighter around her as if they would give some form of protection. Brahms cocked his head to the side and said, "Its time to get dressed Greta." His voice was gentle but Greta could tell he wasn't asking but telling. 

Brahms moved forward and pulled the covers off of Greta, she was wearing the same outfit from yesterday and it was incredibly dirty. He went to the bathroom to retrieve the packet of wetwipes, deciding that a bath on the first day might not be a very good idea. When he heard sheets rustling and footsteps he stopped to listen close. Greta had gotten out of bed and was making her way towards the door with a jiggle of the handle and a grunt of distress she came to realize it was locked. Brahms gave a small smirk as she begain to clamber around the room looking for a place to hide, he heard one final movement then silence. 

When he entered the bedroom again he decided to go along with Greta's little game. "Greta?" he called out in a very child like voice, he smiled. "Oh where, oh where could Greta have gone?" he said in a sing song voice. "Could she be in the closet?" he asked aloud as he went to the opposite side of the room and opened the closet door revealing clothes. "Nope! She's not there," he continued this taunting game for ten minutes until he had come to stand next to the bed. " Maybe... little Greta, is under the bed." Greta was shaking as he got down on his hands and knees. Within moments she was face to face with Brahms, his sharp dark grey eyes piercing her big scared light green ones. "Found you, little Greta," he said in a deep voice and reached under the bed to collect his prize.

In a moment of pure adrenaline Greta crawled out the opposite side and ran into the bathroom locking the door after slamming it shut. It was silent for a few minutes as Brahms registered what happened then he walked calmly to the bathroom stopping a few feet in front of it. Greta was sitting in the bathroom with her knees to her chest and her head down. Brahms knocked on the door gently, "Greta, I'm done with this game." All playfulness gone from his voice, "I'm coming inside and you are going to get dressed. Open the door."

After a few calming breaths she decided to do as Brahms said, if she didn't he could easily break through the door like he did with the brick wall and mirror last night. If she just did as he said for a while she could get Malcolm and escape when the opportunity arose. "O-Ok Brahms, I'm going to unlock it," she said as she shakily got out of the bathtub and made her way to the door. 

Unlocking the door she once again came face to face, or really face to chest with Brahms. He grabbed her hand and gently walked her back to the bed pushing on her shoulders to sit her down. This brought Greta to the level of Brahms's crotch which made her extremely uncomfortable, but he moved away once realizing. Grabbing the wetwipes from the dresser he took one out, sat down, and began to gently wipe her face. She scrunched up her nose and squinted her eyes making a small sound of protest that Brahms found incredibly cute and smiled. 

Once he had wiped down her face, arms, hands, legs, and feet he threw the used wipes away and got the clothing. He tried making a grab for Greta's shirt, but she pushed his hands away. "I can dress myself!" she said in protest. Brahms made another grab for her shirt "No!" she said in a stern voice, anger beginning to replace the fear. After ten minutes of fighting and screaming Brahms finally managed to take off the shirt when she agreed to get dressed willingly as long as her back remained turned and no undergarments were to come off.

When Brahms had finally finished dressing and grooming Greta she looked like one of those living lolita dolls she had seen on My Strange Addiction, she was wearing a dress that had a white button at the back blouse and a pastel pink skirt with black music notes and piano keys and black lace at the bottom, to pair with this dress she had white thigh-high socks with pastel pink music notes, shiny white buckle up school girl shoes and her hair was in pigtails with pink ribbon bows. Overall she looked like a seven year olds favorite baby doll. 

She was about to say how disgusted she was by Brahms's choice of clothing when a delightful smell of cooked food hit her senses making her stomach grumble and Brahms chuckle. "Is someone hungry?" he rhetorically asked as he lifted Greta and allowed her to squirm uncomfortably upon his hip. He put one hand under her butt guiding her arms and legs to wrap around his neck and torso before heading out the room and descending the stairwell. 

When they got to the dining room table it was covered in mouth watering foods such as scrambled eggs, boiled eggs, waffles, pancakes, scones, crumpets, various jams and syrups, bacon, sausage, and more. There were now only four chairs at the table, two on each side. One of those four being occupied by Wilhelm with Malcolm sitting on his lap drinking from a big bottle of what looked like baby formula. Brahms placed her on the chair opposite of them and sat down next to her. He then proceeded to take Greta's plate and fill it with various dishes, he began to go for the bacon. "I don't eat meat," Greta stated and he stopped. 

The room felt tense, "Will you eat it if we tell you to?" came Wilhelm's silky voice. She felt as though this was a test and hesitantly nodded yes, Brahms then carried on filling the plate and placed it in front of her. She looked down to see a buttered crumpet, scrambled eggs and apple slices. Making a grab for her fork she realized she didn't have one, as she was contemplating whether or not to ask for one, Brahms proceeded to take his fork, stab a piece of egg and bring it up to Greta's mouth. She could feel her face heat up in embarrassment, 'he couldn't be serious,' she thought. He pressed the lukewarm egg against her lips, 'don't make him angry,' Greta thought. She closed her eyes, opened her mouth, and allowed the fork to pass her lips.

GRETA'S POV

Breakfast went on like this for a few minutes, until the quiet was disturbed by a hiccup, I looked over to see tears falling down Malcolm's face, he was a quarter of the way done with his bottle, but the bottle looked to have half a gallons worth of formula, it was huge. Wilhelm looked down at Malcolm and cocked his head, like Brahms had done in the bedroom, he pulled up Malcolm,s oversized navy blue shirt and began to rub his tummy in soothing circles this went on for a few minutes until Malcolm got fussier and Wilhelm stopped for a moment to reach up and slide his mask up so his mouth and slight black beard was showing. I stared wide-eyed as Wilhelm placed gentle kisses all over Malcolm's head and parts of his face. The fidgeting and whimpering on Malcolm's part slowed to a stop as Wilhelm began to rub his tummy agian. 

After Brahms had finish feeding me he filled his own plate with about half of everything on the table and began to eat. I tried not to stare at both Brahms's and Wilhelm's half lifted masks but it proved to be difficult. When Malcolm was done with his bottle he got burped and was place in the chair opposite of Brahms, Wilhelm then proceed to do the same as his brother and take the other half of breakfast. Malcolm had avoided all eye contact with me through breakfast with a blush covering his cheeks. I felt bad for him since it seemed like they were belittling him in front of me on purpose. Although Brahms did just feed me like a helpless baby so maybe it's the same for both of us.

Once breakfast was done both men took the dishes into the kitchen and began to wash, dry, and put them away leaving Malcolm and I by ourselves. "Malcolm," I whispered, he looked over at me with big eyes.

"I'm sorry Greta," he said and his eyes got watery again. 

I was silent for a few seconds, "How long have you known about them?"

He looked down again, "Long before you came along." 

My eyes narrowed, "So, you were in on the plan? Why the hell didn't you say anything?" 

Malcolm looked back up at me, "I tried! I tried countless times to convince you to come to town with me! I even tried to help you escape last night when they were already really upset." Tears were beginning to well in his eyes, "That's why I'm in so much trouble! If I hadn't tried to help you I wouldn't have to wear nothing but a nappy and Wilhelm's shirt! I wouldn't of had to have castor oil in my bottle and I wouldn't of had to drink that big bottle of bland formula instead of eating!" It was my turn to look down, 'They're punishing him with humiliation,' I felt very guilty at this point. "But it was worth it." This made me look up in surprise and I saw Malcolm's smiling but red faced. "Being the twins' doll isn't so bad they're very controlling and it takes a lot of getting used to, but it's not fair to force anyone to do something they don't want to do." A gentle smile spreading across his face, "We'll find a way out Greta, but until then I suggest you don't argue too much with the twins they like to get their way." 

I opened my mouth to speak but the twins chose that moment to come back in. Brahms coming over and lifting me up onto his hip and Wilhelm doing the same with Malcolm. They took us to the study room where they read 5 chapters of Alice in Wonderland, by the 4th chapter Malcolm was story softly and there was amusement in Wilhelm's voice as he read over it. I came to realize my own eyes were becoming droopy by the end of reading time. The twins then picked us back up and took us to the opposite wall, Wilhelm pressed his hand on the wall and it slid to the left. My eyes grew wide and a rumbling chuckle erupted from Brahms, the room was a giant playroom filled with toys. The twins went on opposite sides of the room grabbed the colorful foam mats that were leaning against both walls and dragging them to the middle. They then layed on the mats back to back and wrapped their arms around Malcolm and me in cobra like grips. I began to struggle but Brahms held me tighter. "Nap time," he said firmly. I rolled my eyes but eventually fell asleep in the psychopath's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so late, long, and breakfasty guys I hope you still enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4

Greta was stirred from her sleep by a clattering noise and a small gasp, she sat up rubbing her sleepy eyes before opening them and looking around. To her left she saw Malcolm sitting on the floor with what must have once been a tower of blocks, but is now just a scattered mess. Malcolm's eyes went wide and he looked as though he were about to cry agian. She looked away and gave a small frustrated sigh, Greta knew it wasn't Malcolms fault that he was like this but she was getting tired of his crybaby act he was a grown man after all and as soon as they could be alone agian she would be sure to tell him.

She looked back over to see that Wilhelm had got up from the chair he had been watching Malcolm from and sat on the floor wrapping his arms around Malcolm from behind and gently rocked back and forth. When all signs of a possible tantrum subsided he began to help reconstruct the little block tower. Greta took note that the blocks were the old fashion wooden kind that, if needed, could be used as a possible escape weapon. While she was thinking about the amount of force she'd have to use in order to render one of the twins unconscious Brahms came over and scooped her up from behind. With an indignant squeak he carried Greta over to the blocks and sat both of them parrellel to malcolm and Wilhelm. 

After a few minutes of Greta just sitting there not really knowing what to do Brahms reached out grabbed a block and passed it to Greta. She observed it for a moment taking in all sides of the block, which had letters, pictures, and numbers on various sides. " Go on little Greta make a tower." Brahms voice made her jump, she hesitantly did as he said. After a good fifteen minutes of playing with blocks both Greta and Malcolm have created decent towers but were growing bored. Finally the clock struck one and Brahms got up and left, Greta assumed, to make lunch. Greta noticed that on the way out Brahms had left the passageway open, 'nows my chance!' She thought excitedly. Greta looked over at Wilhelm who had left Malcolms side and was now reading a book contently back in his chair. 'If I can take out Wilhelm then I might have enough time to make a run for the gate' she thought.

Wilhelm was engrosed in his book until he heard a huge crash beside him. He looked up to see Greta grasping two blocks in either hand with a very grouching look on her face. She threw another block but this time it hit Wilhelm square in the chest. He didn't flinch and he had to hold back a noise of amusment as his little Malcolm turn to face him with eyes as wide as saucers. Wilhelm closed his book set it down beside the chair and stood up making his way over to Greta, he then proceeded to pick her up.

Greta's chest was tight with fear as she prepared herself for what she had set out to do. She waited, getting to just the right height before bringing the block down across Wilhelms head as hard as she could. With a loud grunt of pain he went tumbling and lay on the floor unconscious. Her breathing was heavy as she sat over him in complete shock over what she did, but she soon snapped out of it making a grab for Malcolm's hand and dashing to the door. Only to be held back by the very person she was trying to save "no!" Malcolm exclaimed in horror. " come on he's going to wake up we have to run move it!" I hissed back. Pulling with all my might to bring Malcolm off his knees, when this finally happened we made our way out the passage, running down the hallway, and making an abrupt turn only to collide with Brahms as a tray covered in sandwiches and drinks crashed to the floor. 

Somehow Brahms had manage to take the impact and still remain standing staring down at Greta and Malcolm in surprise. Right as greta was about to zigzag around a still dumbfounded Brahms, Malcolm pulled away from her grasp crumbling to the floor, tears cascading down his face. " I...hic...want....hic....WILHELM!!!!" he shrieked the twins name in such a way that it made Greta jump. Greta couldn't believe the scene that was happening before her as she stood and watched Malcolm scream Wilhelms name over and over in choked out sobs tears flowing from his eyes like a waterfall. There was a loud thumping sound and then Wilhelm walked briskly past Brahms and Greta and toward his weepimg baby doll. Scooping Malcolm up he wrapped his arms securely around his baby gently bouncing him on his hip and murmuring soothing words to him. 

Malcolms hysterical weeping slowly calmed into soft crying and Wilhelms words were audible for everyone to hear. " hush now little one it's ok I'm here now. everythings fine shhhh shhhhh hush little prince I've got you you're safe now shhh it's ok im here..." the calming babble continued until malcolm was completely silent. He had his eyes closed and was completely snuggled into Wilhelm with his face buried into his neck to breath in the comforting familiar scent. A pit of anger flared within Greta towards Malcolm for her ruined escape plan but that all turned into fear when Wilhelm turned and made eye contact with her. The ice cold chill she received from him enraged glare said more then any words between them could. She was screwed and she knew it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I feel like crying It took me four hours to write this chapter and half of it was deleted so I had to write it agian (sigh) anyway tell me what you think and if you have any ideas for the story please share!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was so late :)

By the time Brahms was finished Greta had tears streaming down her face from the burning pain of the slaps. She was now sitting in his lap in complete shock. She, a grown women, had just been put over a knee and spanked by a grown man. The humiliation of it made her already red face turn crimson, and she let out horrified sobs as Brahms rubbed her back to try and calm her down. "Do you understand why you were spanked?" Brahms asked in a firm whisper. She nodded, " then tell me" he commanded. Gretas tried to take a deep breath " I-I hit Wilhelm a-and made Ma-Malcolm cry a-a-and I t-tried to r-run a-away." Greta became hysterical again so Brahms kept rubbing her back, " good girl Greta" Brahms said as she settled down agian. Still in pain and feeling miserable she leaned over and rests her head on Brahms shoulder wimpering gently. 

Wilhelm stared at his beautiful baby doll sprawled out in his crib sleeping soundly. He enjoyed watching his toy's involuntary movements, he's an overactive sleeper and is almost always sleeping in an odd yet adorable position. Wilhelm gave a quiet sigh of content as he lounges in the rocking chair ready for when Malcolm wakes. He smiles when his thoughts take him to how his little one used to act when the relationship was still new. Chuckling as he recalled a bottle of milk flying out the second story window, and when his doll went on a sleep strike only to snooze in the twins arms as soon as he heard gentle music. He was a little monster, but with time he began to wear down and find his headspace, become a very good boy. 

Greta hadn't realized she fell asleep untill she woke up and found that she had drooled all over the side of Brahms shirt. "Sorry" she said timidly, he didn't say anything he merely stood up and headed out the door of the room they were in and proceed down the hall. "Um... where are you taking me?" She asked still shaken about the spanking. " you need a bath" Brahms stated bluntly, and Gratas eyes went wide. They walked into the bathroom and Brahms set her down gently on the toilet seat being mindful of her still sore buttocks. He walked over to the giant cast iron bath and proceeds to turn on the water, he then reached under the sink for some bubble bath and pours a generous amount of the pink liquid in. Brahms walk over to the towel cupboards and opens it, the inside looks like someone was having a newborn baby and couldnt decide the gender. On the right side there was towels, bubblebath, soap, shampoo and conditioners, flannels, and bath toys all in a light baby pink, and on the left was the same thing onle in a light blue. Brahms reached out and grabbed the necessities walked back over to the bath and stopped the running water that now filled the bath half way. He turned to Greta who had been sitting on the toilet seat her eyes welling uo with more tears. 'This is it he's going to rape me in the bath' she thought in horror.

Malcolm rubbed his sleepy eyes and puffed out a sigh, the sleep made him feel a bit better but he still felt guilty. 'I blew it.' He thought to himself sadly as he stretched. Look over to his right he saw Wilhelm sitting in his usual spot and couldn't help but smile shyly when he gave him a warm hello and picked him up. Malcolm would go in and out of his headspace often but right now he was most definitely in, giving Wilhelm a gurgling giggle of happiness when he bounced him on his hip. Wilhelm placed him on the soft carpet and went to the wardrobe to pick out an outfit, he decide that a cuted blue and white sailor suit would be perfect for his dolly. After changing his nappy to a pee absorbant pear of undies and putting him into the outfit, he lifted Malcolm up and headed toward the kitchen for some late lunch.

To Greta's surprise Brahms was very gentle with her, giving her lots of praise as he shampoo and conditioned her hair. She would be lying if she said she didn't like how Brahms massaged the haircare products into her hair, but she stiffened immediately when she saw him going for the loofah. After applying pink soap onto it he gently rubbed circles onto her back, arms, and chest. Granted it took him atleast half and hour in the bath for Greta to let her guard down enough to allow him to wash her chest, but that's beside the point. When the whole top half of her body was clean it was time for the bottom half.

Greta prepared to scream and put up a fight when the loofah came inbetween her legs, but as soon as it was there it was gone. Brahms chuckled as she gave an "oh" of surprise at how quick he had done it and proceeded down each leg. Finally the washing was done, Brahms drained the water and picked Greta up with towel cover hands. After brushing and styling Gretas hair into corkscrew curls they left the bathroom and went to a wall down the hall, Brahms gave it a gentle push and it clicked open. Stepping inside Greta began to feel sick once agian, she look around the room and saw what only can be described as a giant baby girl's room. There was a crib, changing table, wardrobe, play area, and a wide book case, its was all in various shades of pastel pink and purple. 

Brahm set Greta on the ground and went to the wardrobe to pick out some clothes, within ten minutes Greta was wearing a light purple-pink frilly dress that had darker pink and purple bears on it, some long white socks, pastel purple buckle up shoes, and a large purple hair bow. Brahms looked her over and made a hum of approval before scooping her up and heading to the kitchen to make them something to eat.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys, i habe no excuse im just one of thise authors.

It had been three days since Greta's failed attempt to escape with Malcolm, Brahms hasn't left her side since the incident. He even moved her crib into their room so he could hear any misadventures. Greta found this very distressing due to the fact that she was blindfolded as to not catch a glimpse of the twins faces, and had been getting very little sleep . 

They were all currently in the playroom the twins sitting in there usual rocking chairs reading books and occasionally glancing over to there dolls, malcolm was sat in the middle of the room playing with his blocks and greta was sat in front of the mansion sized dollhouse. Malcolm hesitantly crawled over to where she was sitting, and offered her one of his blocks. "W-wanna pway bwocks?" He asked with a nervous smile. Greta turned her eyes from the dollhouse to him, glared at him, and effectively smacked the block out of Malcoms hand. Malcolm gave a small gasp, his eyes watering slightly, and within seconds Wilhelm was crouched down next to him, gently petting his hair with his left hand and handing him the block with his right. "Gweta hates me" malcolm cried out, "gretas just tired little one" Wilhelm replied. She rolled her eyes and huffed at the display infront of her, looking over at Brahms she saw he was watching her interaction with a disapproving glint in his eyes. She quickly turned back to the dollhouse and ignored everyone in the room. She had decided to give them all the silent treatment shortly after her bath hoping that if she did then Brahms would get bored and let her go. It had been three days and still no luck, but atleast it gave her time to think about ways to escape. If she could just get the twins preoccupied she might be able to get away or atleast get to a phone... her thoughts were cut short as she was scooped up by brahms. "Snack time and then a nap for grumpy little greta" he said as they walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Both greta and malcolm were put into there seats opposite each other while the twins went to make snacks. 

Snack today was peanut butter and jelly sandwiches cut into hearts and stars which greta couldn't help but perk up about, it was her favorite after all. After finishing her second heart greta noticed there was no drink, she looked up at the man she was sitting atop of exspectantly. Brahms looked back down at her with equal exspectance, they stayed like that for a few seconds before she realized he was wanting her to break her three day silence and ASK for a drink. 'Sneaky bastard.' Greta thought to herself "Brahms...can i have a drink please?" She whispered up to him. Brahms lifted her off his lap and went into the kitchen only to come back with two oversized baby bottles of milk. He handed one to Wilhelm who held the rubber teet up to malcolms mouth, he latched on and gulped thirstily. Brahms lifted greta once more and sat her back on his lap, picking up the bottle and pushing it lightly agianst her lips. She turned her face away "no Brahms. Im not a child." "Come on greta..." Brahms tried to coax, pushing the bottle back towards her lips agian. "No!" Greta said with much more force this time looking up at him in rage, the sleep exhaustion was finally getting to her and she began to irritably snap "What your doing to us is sick! We're not babies and we're not toys, you cant just treat someone like this without consent and ill have you rotting in jail as soon as i get out!" She was yelling now, her voice escalating into angry panic. Malcolm watched over his own bottle in awe, he gave a small frown and his drinking became slower and more hesitant until he pulled his face away and looked up. "I-I don't want to drink from a bottle..." Wilhelm looked down in shock as he saw his baby slowly coming out of his headspace, he shushed his doll and tried to put the bottle back in his mouth only to have his baby turn his head with a sound of indignation. "No." Malcolm said with a big frown. "Gretas right we should get a say in what we do and don't do" his was almost completely out of his haedspace now. As Greta watched she suddenly realized that this was the malcolm she'd need if she wanted to escape.  
Wilhelm looked down at his baby boy fir a few moments longer then made one last attempt to get him ti drink his bottle only to have Malcolm slap it out of his hand. It burst open when it hit the floor and milk went everywhere. 

Malcolm glared up at Wilhelm and for a few seconds the masked man was completely lost for words. He hadn't had to deal with argumentative Malcolm in a very long time, and then he remembered what he had to do. "Is my little mans tummy not right?" Wilhelm rubbed the little ones lower tummy as he cooed in a voice far too sweet. Malcolms face fell "w-what?" Wilhelm smirked behind his mask " is my little one having problems going potty?" 

Malcolm froze he remembered this technique far to well "n-no! No i jus-" "thats why my little one is so grouchy today huh?" "No i-" "shush now, lets get you something to help with your potty." Malcolm began to tear up agian "no! M-my potty fine!" He cried falling back into his headsoace slightly. Greta watch in confusion and was startle when brahms stood, put her on his hip and and went to the kitchen. She heard malcolm cry some more and what sounded like his diaper being untaped, she had butterflies in her stomach at the thought of what Wilhelm was doing to poor Malcolm. 

Brahms sat her down on the kitchen counter and began to make a fresh batch of warm milk this time adding several spices. Once it was done he got a spoonful of it, blew gently, and put it to gretas lips. "Taste test for me little one." Grudgingly she did and it tasted amazing like warm snickerdoodles. He then got two bottles out, poured the spiced milk in and handed one to greta. "Drink it only if you like it" brahms said. "Id like it more if you gave it to me in a mug." Greta snapped out. She looked into his eyes to find a flicker of sadness as if her words hurt him. After staring for a few seconds she gave in with a sigh and started drinking the delicous milk. Brahms then scooped her up along with the other bottle and headed back the dining table.  
When they enter the room Brahms handed Wilhelm Malcolm's milk and sat opposite to them. Malcolm was distraught by this and started cry harder "p-pwease wil-hic-helm t-take me to the bathro-room pwease!" He pleaded with the older, but wilhelm simply shushed him gently and cuddled him closer. Greta who was confused and slightly scared over what was happening looked around for some kind of clue. She spotted a big pill bottle on the side of the table and squinted her eyes to read it, Fast Acting Suppositories, it read. Her eyes widened she looked over at Malcolm in pity and looked away as she drank her bottle to atleast try to give him a little privacy. Malcolms last pleas were cut short by an angry growl from his stomach, fisting the clothe of Wilhelms t-shirt he closed his teary eyes and gave out little grunts of strain. Wilhelm never stopped cuddling and cooed gentle praises to him, when it was finally over the masked man took his crying smelly baby to the bathroom to get changed, came back ten minutes later and gently gave malcolm his spiced milk bottle. The poor man was still sniffling slightly and his face burned red from humiliation, Wilhelm lifted his mask slightly above his lips and gently peppered him with lots of kisses. 

Once they were both done with their bottle and Malcolm had stopped sniffling, they were taken into the playroom where brahms put on some soft classical music and they were both rocked into a soothing sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah? Meh? Neh?


End file.
